<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Their Icky Problems by bruhgirl54</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151091">Their Icky Problems</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruhgirl54/pseuds/bruhgirl54'>bruhgirl54</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy &amp; O'Keefe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruhgirl54/pseuds/bruhgirl54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather fell in love with Heather and Heather. Could her life get even worse? Unfortunately the answer was yes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heather Chandler/Heather Duke, Heather Chandler/Heather Duke/Heather McNamara, Heather Chandler/Heather McNamara, Heather Duke/Heather McNamara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Duke's Problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's set in 2019 (I would have made 2020, but yk corona virus is a thing) because I wanted most people to be accepting about the fact that all three Heathers are NOT straight. Also I'll be referring to the Heathers as their last names apart from dialouge (?).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Duke felt her hands shaking. The vomit started coming up from the back of her throat, making her gag. It erupted from her mouth, only barely making into the toilet bowl. "Grow up Heather," Chandler drawled, applying red lipstick to her plump lips. "Bulimia is <em>so </em>'87." The putrid stench caused more puke to spew from her mouth. <em>Shut up Heather!</em> she wanted to scream. "Maybe you should see a doctor Heather," McNamara hummed. She was sitting on one of the sinks, kicking her legs happily. "Yeah Heather, maybe I should," Duke said thoughtfully. <em>Not a chance in hell,</em> she whispered to herself. </p><p>The door of the bathroom swung open; it was Ms Fleming. "Ah, Heather and Heather-" sounds of Duke throwing up interrupted her, "and Heather," she sound deflated at Duke's name. "Perhaps you didn't hear the bell over all the vomiting? You're late for class." Chandler put on a "sad" face. "Heather wasn't feeling well, we're helping her." McNamara nodded, trying to look concerned. "Not without a hall pass you're not," she chuckled slightly, almost like she's always wanted to bust the Heathers. "A week's detention." She peered into the stall where Duke was suffering. "You hear that? You too Duke." She gagged again. </p><p>After Duke puked her guts up, the girls headed towards class. "Dumb bitch. What even is her job anyway?" Chandler complained. McNamara rolled her eyes. "I know, right? What an asshole!" "She's a guidance counselor, and she <em>still </em>gave me detention-" "Shut up Heather, this isn't about you," Chandler said, putting her hand in Duke's face. "Sorry Heather," Duke gulped. Even though Chandler treated her like absolute crap, Duke was still desperately in love with her. What the hell was wrong with her?  </p><p>Chandler was probably the root of all her problems, so why did she like her so much?</p><hr/><p>
  <em>The Heathers waited impatiently for their McDonalds to arrive at Duke's house. When the doorbell rang, Duke rushed for the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once the table was set, Duke wolfed down her food. "Slow down Heather. Don't you think you've had enough yet, fatso?"  Chandler laughed, and it almost seemed like an evil cackle. Duke's stomach dropped and she swallowed the literal lump in her throat. "Pardon?" Duke whimpered. "I'm just hungry..." Her stomach was churning. Did Chandler really think that she was really fat? "Aren't you always hungry fatty?" Duke could feel the blush creep up onto her cheeks. "I'm not fat," she whispered, but quiet enough that only she could hear herself. She stood up suddenly. "I'm going to the bathroom, excuse me."</em>
</p><p><em>She left the table, feeling queasy. "Heather, I think you hurt her feelings," McNamara told Chandler, thinking that Duke couldn't hear them. "Psst, she's fine," Chandler waved her hand dismissively, clearly taking no interest in Duke. Duke almost gagged. </em>They think I'm fat? <em>Am</em> I fat? </p><p>
  <em>The first time was an accident. She sprinted to the bathroom, and once she got there, the vomit just tumbled out of her mouth. To her, it felt good. Even though she didn't gain any weight from that meal, she was still completely full. As she washed her face, she contemplated on the idea to keep throwing up. She had heard of people who did the same thing; puking up their guts to stay thin. Curiously, she tried to reach down her throat, but her fingers weren't long enough. Her breath was shaky as she reached for her toothbrush. Without a second thought, she shoved it down her throat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Duke came back to the table, where all the food was gone. "Are you ok Heather?" McNamara asked, sounding concerned. "You were in there for a really long time." Duke froze slightly. "Sorry, my dad wanted to talk to me." Chandler raised an eyebrow. "For over half an hour?" She sounded skeptical. Duke tried not to gulp. "It was pretty big..." Chandler shrugged like she still didn't believe her. She glanced at McNamara who looked the same as ever. Phew.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Chandler sighed as they finally got to their classroom. "How 'bout we just skip school today?" Chandler yawned. Clearly she was up late last night with her date Ram Sweeney. "Really?" Duke said exasperatedly. "We have a test today and I blew off a date to study all night." Lies. Well the part about studying all night was true, but she didn't have a date for sure. "You're such a loser Heather," Chandler scoffed. McNamara snickered. Duke scowled. "My father made me..." Or was her father the problem?</p><hr/><p> <em>Due to the fact that Duke had major asthma, she had a checkup at the hospital every six months, every single year of her life. She knew what was gonna happen every time. She knew both the faces and the names of her regular doctors/ nurses, and unless she had a asthma attack within those six months. It was rather tiring. However, her father gave her a special treat by bringing her to a fancy restaurant each time. </em></p><p>
  <em>After the appointment was finally over, she asked "Dad where are we going today?" She pretended not to be excited, but she was. Her father sighed. "We need to talk sweetheart." Duke's smile wavered. </em>
</p><p><em>They got into the car. "Heather, sweetie, the doctors are telling me that you've gained too much weight within these six months; it's not normal for a seventeen year old to weigh that much." Duke's bottom lip quivered. "We're going to have to put you on a diet. No more snacking, no more candy, chocolate or chips and no more seconds at dinner." Duke almost argued with him, when he said. "What a disappointment. I'd be so embarrassed to have a fat child." Duke was pretty sure she wasn't meant to hear the last words. She clenched her fists. </em>I'm the family disappointment? <em>She choked on her own saliva.</em></p><hr/><p>Duke slurped on her iced coffee. It was pretty much the only thing she'd drink now days. "Heather, could you be a little more quiet?" Chandler said, sounding annoyed. "Sorry Heather." "Heather stop being an ass," Mc Namara teased. Chandler huffed. "I'm not an ass." Duke covered her mouth to muffle her laughter. Chandler narrowed her eyes, "What's so funny smartass?" Duke was still laughing, almost out of breath now. "S-s-sorry H-he-heather," her voice shook with her giggling. Chandler grabbed Duke's chin, and for a second, Duke expected her to kiss her. "You think I'm an ass?" she hissed. Duke felt her cheeks go scarlet. "Ah! No! Of course not Heather!" She looked her dead in the eyes before dropping her chin.</p><p>"So Heather," Chandler began, still not breaking eye contact. "What kind of boys are you into?" Duke's cheeks heated up again. She was a lesbian, but nobody knew yet. "I like nice boys."<em> No I don't. I like</em> you. Chandler nodded. "I was just thinking: do you want me to set you up? You haven't got laid in a while, have you?" Duke almost spat out her coffee. </p><p>She was a <em>virgin.</em></p><p>"W-w-with who?" she asked nervously. <em>Please don't say-</em></p><p>"Ram Sweeney."</p><p>Duke almost threw up. Ram was a horrible person; he was a rapist. Duke had never actually been raped by him, but he had tried to grope her multiple times. She swallowed. <em>If I turn down Ram, aka the "hottest" guy in school, Heather will </em><span>know <span><em>I'm a lesbian.</em></span></span></p><p>
  <span>"Sure." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. McNamara's problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*TW! D SLUR*<br/>(It only appears once, but if you're sensitive to that kind of stuff, I'd recommend not reading)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>McNamara really believed she was cursed by God for three reasons. </p><p>Reason number one: she was failing almost every subject. </p><p>Academics were not Mac's thing. Her attention span was short, very short actually. Even while watching a movie, Mac could only watch for around 40 minutes or so. Due to this, Duke complained that she had no one to go to the cinemas with because Chandler refused to see all of her "nerdy" movies. Mac did like them, but often fell asleep only a quarter way through, and would wake up on Duke's shoulder. Duke's cheeks would always turn a baby pink, muttering that she needed someone to watch them with. "Heather, next time you volunteer to go with me, could you please not pretend to be interested and then start snoring halfway through?" Duke had said to her the last time. Mac insisted she was, but Duke only raised an eyebrow. </p><p>Her memory was even worse. Even if she did manage to keep her eyes awake for the entire film, Mac would forget what happened almost immediately, and when Duke wanted to discuss her thoughts, Mac would ramble on about the one thing she might've remembered. "You didn't pay attention did you?" and once again, Duke would get irritated and mutter on about how she'd never go to the cinemas with her again. She did it anyway though, mostly because Chandler refused, all of her friends from the yearbook committee didn't want to go with her (they said "Sorry Heather, but I don't think Chandler would like us hanging out with you...") and all the boys that had offered just wanted to do it in the back of the theaters. Mac really did try though, both in the cinema and at school.</p><p>Duke had offered to tutor her once or twice, and although she wasn't as smart as, say Veronica Sawyer, she did get straight As because she studied and paid attention during class. Mac had kindly turned her down, knowing if she didn't get it, she'd probably annoy Duke even more. When she asked Chandler, she replied with, "Do I look like I get good grades?" and gave Mac a gentle head pat. Mac huffed sadly. "Cheer up Heather, let's get some lunch," Chandler suggested. They walked into the cafeteria, Mac dragging her feet. <em>This is why she gets bad grades,</em> Mac couldn't help but think. <em>But so do I.</em></p><p>Reason number two: just when she was about to become cheerleader, her grades let her down once again.</p><p>Duke had warned her about this at the start of the year. "You could be the best cheerleader in the entire school, but if you're failing at least three subjects, you'll be kicked off the team Heather." Mac had ignored this at the time, but now it had actually happened. A month after school had started, Coach Kelly had announced that Mac would be captain, only to have the chance to get pulled right underneath her. "I warned you," Duke pointed out. "SHUT UP HEATHER!" Mac had suddenly screamed. Duke flinched in surprise. "Sorry Heather," Duke muttered. Everyone turned their heads to look at The Heathers, Mac especially. Even Chandler looked impressed. "I think that was the first time you've said that unironically to her," she mused. She burst out laughing and didn't stop until twenty minutes later. Mac had the urge the yell at Chandler but she kept her mouth shut. </p><p>Mac almost felt empty without cheer practise for an hour after school every day. Normally she'd go to training, Chandler would be in detention for an hour or so as well and Duke would read in her Jeep until McNamara and Chandler came out, but now she'd go straight to Duke's Jeep. Duke would be reading her book, and Mac would beg to go somewhere. "Go walk to 7/11 and get a slushie or something, if you're really that bored," Duke sighed. "But that's so far away!" Mac whined. Duke wiggled her eyebrows. "Exactly, it means I still get my hour of reading after school." Duke fished inside her blazer's pocket. She handed Mac a ten dollar bill. "Get yourself something nice sweetheart." Mac giggled, clearly Duke was mocking one of those creepy old men. "Or..." Mac began. </p><p>And this incident led to her third and final problem: having the biggest possible crush on someone. </p><p>Yes, it was Duke. </p><p>"Or we could go make out a bit?" Mac said, giving Duke a giant smirk. Duke's jaw dropped, making her lips look like a circular 'O'.  Her cheeks and ears went bright red. "Heather!" Duke exclaimed. Mac looked up at her innocently. "Is that a no?" Duke's eyes went wide. "N-not h-here," Duke stammered. Mac grinned. "Where then?" Mac saw Duke's hands shaking. "I'll drive.." </p><p>Mac didn't remember clearly what happened the first time, only that she was so intrigued by Duke, it became a normal thing for them. It happened pretty much every Monday to Friday after school, unless Chandler didn't have detention. However that was so rare, it happened mostly five times a week. Obviously Mac couldn't read Duke's mind, so all she knew was that Mac looked forward to it everyday.</p><p>Well, it wasn't just after school; Mac found herself staring at Duke during classes and lunch, and each time, she wanted to smack herself. <em>She's you're best friend, what are you doing? It's just a way to pass time, don't go falling for her... You're not a fucking dyke, Heather and neither is she. </em><em>Besides if Chandler found out...</em> Mac shuddered thinking about what would happen if Chandler found out. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hiiii!! I know I didn't give much Duke/McNamara last chapter but I promise there's a good bit here. Also if you guys wanted, I can tell you the characters sexualities next chapter? Maybe? I'll probably do that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chandler's big problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone thinks that Chandler lives the perfect life, and while that's mostly the case, she can't overcome one big obstacle in her life...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Characters sexualities:<br/>Chandler: bi,<br/>McNamara: pan,<br/>Duke: lesbian, </p><p>Also this chapter is laid out slightly different than the others.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Heather, are you coming?" Chandler nudged Mac after leaving math class. Mac shrugged. "What day is it on?" she picked at her bright yellow nail polish. "My grandparents are coming over on Friday, so my mom won't let me go out after school ends. Saturday is good for me though, and Sunday as well, but I think Duke said that she is busy on Sunday." Chandler snatched Mac's hand. "I painted those yesterday!" she groaned as they were practically ruined now. "Do you have any nail polish remover?" Mac shook her head. </p><p>"Do you know what she's doing?" Chandler sighed. Mac bit her lip, hoping Chandler wouldn't get mad. "No, it's just labelled as 'family thing' in her calendar," Mac responded. Chandler raised an eyebrow, curious on why Mac had her calendar, but she didn't answer her. "Oh well, Saturday is probably the better day anyway; more people come because nobody wants to be hungover first thing on a Monday morning." Mac nodded in agreement. There was a moment of silence. </p><p>"So why were you looking at Heather's calendar? Do you share calendars with her?" </p><p>Mac froze for a second. "Well, I wanted to go see a movie with her since she always drags me to go see her boring ones, but she wasn't bothered to check when she was free. And yeah we do, so we can coordinate days to hang out," she stuttered, her face going a radiant red. Chandler could tell she was lying, but decided not to say anything. "And you didn't invite me?" she said frowning (not that she actually cared, but she was trying to get a reaction out of Mac). "Sorry Heather," was all that came out of her mouth. "It's fine. Just invite me now." Mac took out her new phone and invited Chandler a second later. She looked at Mac suspiciously. "Let's get lunch."</p>
<hr/><p>Chandler and Mac were sitting at their usual table, waiting for Duke, because for some unknown reason, she hadn't left math with them. Chandler groaned. "Ugh, where is Heather?" Chandler said. Mac pointed toward the cafeteria door. "There." Chandler's head turned sharply. She saw Duke walking towards them. Chandler tapped her foot impatiently. "What took so long, Heather?" Chandler asked, pretending to be concerned. "Yearbook things," she replied. Mac nodded smiling. </p><p>"So," Chandler began. "Why do you share a calendar with Heather?" </p><p>Mac flinched again and Duke almost spat out the mouthful of water she just chugged. Instead, she started choking. Chandler smiled "sweetly". "Something wrong?" Duke shook her head as her coughing fit continued. "No. It's so we can coordinate days to hang out," she lied. That was almost the exact same thing Mac had said. They must have organized it together, this lie. Chandler glanced between the Heathers. She stared into Duke's eyes. "You're not lying, are you?" "No," Duke hadn't said it too quickly or slowly so it sounded truthful, and if it weren't for the other evidence, Chandler would've believed her. "Ok."</p><p>"Uh- Heather, are you coming to Heather's party on Saturday?" Mac wondered aloud. "Saturday? Yeah, I think I can come," Duke muttered. "What are you doing on Sunday?" Chandler said, sounding persistent. Duke narrowed her eyes. "Why do you even care? It's just a family thing and I wouldn't be allowed bring either of you," she said coolly. "Why don't you want us to know?" Chandler countered. "Because it's none of your business Heather," Duke shot back. "Yes, but-" Duke stood up suddenly. "Can't you respect my privacy?" Chandler pursed her lips. Duke sat back down again. She was about to say "thank you"-</p><p>"No," Chandler answered. Duke let out an exasperated sigh.</p><p>"I'm going to a funeral, all right?" </p><p>Mac gasped quietly. Chandler didn't have any reaction and just stared at Duke instead. "Who's?" Duke glared. "If you really <em>must </em>know Heather, it's my grandfather's on my mother's side. He was 87, and died from a heart attack last week. The funeral is in Kansas at 12pm, so we'll be leaving pretty damn early, which is why I will not be drinking or staying any later than 10 at your party on Saturday. Is that ok Heather?" she asked sarcastically. "It is, thank you," Chandler replied, unironically. "All right," Duke stood up again. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go vomit."</p>
<hr/><p>Chandler lied in bed that night feeling slightly bad about how she invaded Duke privacy. <em>Although, </em>she thought<em> I wouldn't have minded invading her privacy if it meant ripping off her clothes-</em> Chandler smacked herself. <em>Gah, I really need therapy if I'm fantasizing about Heather...</em> <em>and Heather</em>. The dream she had last night came to mind, when she saw Mac and Duke making out in Duke's Jeep. <em>I wish I could be in the middle of that. </em>Her hand clapped against her mouth. <em>Is this how Kurt and Ram always feel?</em> She felt like pulling a Duke, and throwing up her guts.</p>
<hr/><p>It was Wednesday afternoon and Chandler insisted that Duke and Mac come over since her parents had already left for their golfing trip. </p><p>"Heather!" Mac gasped. "I forgot to ask! How did your date go with Ram?" Chandler could swear that Duke shuddered. "It was awful. He brought me cow tipping and afterwards he tried to, you know," Duke said, making a circle with one hand and putting her index finger through it with the other. She was definitely shivering now. "Well why didn't you?" Chandler asked impatiently. Mac cocked her head to the side. "Yeah, why not? He's pretty good-" "Heather I don't care how 'good' he is, I will <em>never </em>do it with Ram Sweeney," Duke interrupted. "Why?" Chandler repeated. Duke fidgeted with her fingers. </p><p>"Because I don't want to lose my virginity to an asshole like him!" Duke muttered. </p><p>Chandler roared with laughter. "You're a virgin? Oh my lord..." Mac sniggered as well. Duke went bright red. "I-it's not f-funny!" "Yeah it is," Chandler and Mac burst out at the same time. "I'm leaving," Duke announced. The girls were too busy laughing to notice Duke leaving and ten minutes later Mac clapped her hand to her mouth. "Fuck!" she screamed. "Heather was my ride..." Chandler cackled. Mac groaned. "Heather, you know I have a car, right?" Chandler offered. Mac looked confused. "You'll bring me?" she asked. "Sure. Do you need to go now, or...?" "We can wait a bit."</p>
<hr/><p>At nine Mac finally decided to go home, they hopped into Chandler's Porshe. It was oddly silent, like Mac suddenly had nothing to say, which seemed impossible because Mac was almost always rambling about something. Chandler cleared her throat, hoping to break the silence. It didn't, only making it even more awkward. She drummed her fingers on her steering wheel, wishing for the journey to be over. Why couldn't they just say something? And just like that, an idea for a conversation that sounded <em>totally</em> fun popped into her head. </p><p>"Heather," Chandler eventually blurted out. "What's going on between you and Heather?" </p><p>Mac chewed on the inside of her cheek. "I can't tell you." </p><p>"Why the fuck not?" she demanded.</p><p>"It's none of your business," Mac mumbled. "Besides, Heather would kill me." </p><p>Chandler growled. "So there is something? And I deserve to know; you're my friends and I care about you." </p><p>Mac shook her head. "Heather says you'll kick us out of The Heathers, and make us 'social rejects'-"</p><p>"I'll make you walk home if you don't tell me," Chandler threatened. Mac shrugged. "I'll just call Heather and explain the situation to her-" </p><p>Chandler groaned. "If you tell me, I won't do <em>anything</em>. And even if you don't tell me, I'll find out, you know I will." Mac eyed her up. She extended her pinky finger. "Promise?" Chandler took it. "Pinky promise." </p><p>So Mac told her everything. </p><p>And then, Chandler kissed her. It was long and lingering, and even though Mac was still smitten by Duke, she found herself kissing back. Seconds later, Chandler pushed away. "So? Who's the better kisser? Me? Or Heather?" she was grinning. Mac blinked, <em>Does</em> everything<em> have to be a competition with them? </em></p><p>"You." <em>Heather</em> she thought. </p><p>"I knew it." </p><p>"You don't care?" Mac questioned. </p><p>"Huh? Didn't I ever tell you? I'm a bisexual," Chandler shrugged. </p><p>Mac's jaw dropped. "That could've made things a lot easier."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hOrNy HeAtHeR cHaNdLeR (I felt so cringy writing that scene ew)<br/>Also lowkey forgot Duke had a date with Ram LMAO</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chandler's party.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First of all, I'm sorry for this chapter being so much later than the other ones, I've been busy because of Christmas and also I was binge watching Fullmetal Alchemist lmao.<br/>And secondly TW I will be writing about rape and shitty men trying to drug someone<br/>Another TW for the d slur<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Heather, why in the world am I at your house at six o'clock? I thought the party starts at seven?" Duke whined. Chandler rolled her eyes. "It <em>does</em>," she corrected. "Can't I just want to spend time with my best friends since one of them will be leaving before ten?" Duke looked at her skeptically. "I'm certain that the main reason you dragged us here was so you could force us to set up for your dumb party." Mac nodded, and raised an eyebrow. Chandler shrugged. "Believe what you want." "That means Heather is right then," Mac giggled. Chandler suppressed a smile. "Well now that you've mentioned it, I guess that we should set up." Duke rolled her eyes.</p>
<hr/><p>Duke was making a tower of red solo cups and when the cups were stacked, Duke placed a ping pong ball into the cup at the top. "Heather can you bring the beer over here?" Duke said, sounding uninterested. Mac nodded. "Hang on Heather, I'll be over in a sec." She brought three six packs of cheap beer to where Duke was standing. Duke looked a little surprised. "Wow Heather, you're pretty strong," she muttered aloud. Mac smiled. "Thanks Heather! Yeah, cheerleading keeps me pretty strong I suppose. Heck, I could probably carry you, Heather." Duke blushed. "You could not, I'm heavier than I look." "Well your build is pretty skinny so I could do it, I'll bet." </p><p>Mac suddenly slung Duke over her shoulders, carrying her like the fireman's carry. "I told you I could do it! You're so light!" Mac laughed. Duke's cheeks went a deep shade of red. "Heather, put me down-" </p><p>"I don't know what you're doing, but Heather if you're planning on losing your virginity, could you not do it in my living room?" Chandler walked back into the room with a smirk on her face. </p><p>Duke suddenly crashed to the floor. "Heather!" Mac exclaimed, kneeling beside her. "Are you ok?" Duke, however seemed unfazed. "D-did you tell<em> her?</em>" she whispered, sounding horrified. Mac looked away, nodding shamefully. Duke felt her stomach churn. "I need to use the restroom," she announced loudly, needing an excuse to get away from the Heathers. She walked off and Chandler looked at Mac. "Didn't you tell her? About how I knew?" Mac frowned. "N-no. She probably thinks that you're homophobic too," Mac mumbled. Chandler's lips mimicked Mac's. "Why would she think that?" Mac raised an eyebrow. "You literally called her Heather<em> dyke </em>for three months after she said Addison Rae was hot." Chandler's cheeks blew up like a balloon and she burst out laughing. </p><p>Duke was only a few meters away, and the Heathers weren't being very quiet but, Duke couldn't hear a thing. Her vision became blurry, and her head became dizzy and light headed. A strange buzzing noise filled her ears and she couldn't tell where it was coming from. Her hands and feet became numb and her walk was turning swayed and almost drunken-like. She could feel the vomit traveling through her stomach and esophagus. She clapped her hands to her mouth. There was noway in <em>hell</em> that she was going to hurl on Heather Chandler's new white carpet. She would be <em>crucified </em>(if she wasn't already going to be). </p><p>She finally made it to the toilet after what seemed like five years. Duke allowed herself to spew out her guts, and she couldn't help but think it was oddly like the time that she had scoffed down that McDonald's chicken nuggets. She almost puked again at the thought. <em>I can't do it. I will not be able to face Heather for the rest of the night. I'll have to stay here for another-</em> she checked her watch; it was 6:45- <em>three hours and fifteen minutes.</em></p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Ding dong!</em>
</p><p>"Heather, go get that!" Chandler yelled at Mac. It was only five past seven, but Chandler was already flirting with a guy, and was apparently too busy to get the door at her own party. </p><p>Mac rolled her eyes. It wasn't like she expected anything much from Chandler.</p><p>She swung open the door and unsurprisingly, it was Kurt and Ram, who both had a packet of six packs each. "Oh, hey there McNamara," Ram said, although not in his usual 'seductive' voice. "Hey baby girl." Kurt was still the same as ever though. "Hi guys," she smiled sweetly. There was an awkward silence-</p><p>"Have you seen Duke?" Ram cleared his throat. Mac bit her lip nervously. "She's-" Where<em> was</em> she? They hadn't seen her since six thirty or so. "in a bad mood," Mac shook her head. "I'd stay away if I were you." Ram nodded. "Thanks."</p>
<hr/><p>Duke had moved from the bathroom to the spare room. It was strange because she'd been in that house so many damn times and yet she had only ever been in the room once or twice. It was eerily perfect; with smooth white painted walls, fluffy white carpet, the bed was a king sized with baby blue sheets and duvet covers and enchanting landscape paintings were hung on the wall. Duke felt so out of place in the perfect room with her ugly face and overweight body. What was she even doing there?</p><p>Somebody knocked on the door, starting Duke out of her thoughts. "Hello? Is anyone in there?" Duke winced. She recognized that voice, it was Ram Sweeney. "Y-yeah," Duke responded, unsure of what she was supposed to do. On one hand if she stayed silent, Ram would come barging in with whatever he needed, but on the other hand, if she answered, he might leave her alone. That was unlikely though. "Duke? Is that you?" he called out. She shuddered. <em>Th</em><em>is can't end well,</em> she mused. <em>Especially after how our date ended. </em>"Y-yes..." Neither said anything for a second. "Can I come in?" She wanted to say "No." She <em>should </em>have said "No." But she wasn't thinking straight and the words slipped past her lips. "I'll consider if you get me some rum and coke." </p><p>He didn't answer and Duke guessed that he left. Maybe he decided that whatever he wanted with her wasn't worth it or perhaps he had gone to get some rum and coke for her. She <em>hoped </em>that he wouldn't come back and that she would be left alone for the rest of the night but that was definitely <em>not</em> going to happen. She knew that Mac was probably worried about her and she'd come looking for her any minute now. She groaned in frustration. Why couldn't everyone just go away? She wished she could just scrawl "Do not enter" on the doorway and be alone for the rest of the night. </p><p>
  <em>Knock, knock, knock. </em>
</p><p>"Duke, are you still in there?" She gulped. Couldn't he just go away? "Yeah." "I'm coming in," he said. "O-ok." He came in with one of those red cups in his hand. "Here," he gestured towards the beverage. "There's your stupid rum and coke." Duke took the cup and sipped the mixture. It didn't taste all that great. <em>How can you mess up rum and coke? It's only two ingredients. </em>"Thanks," she lied. She didn't feel like being grateful, especially considering that he had fucked it up. "It's no problem," Ram muttered. </p><p>It went silent and Duke could swear she could hear someone chanting "Chug, chug, chug!" downstairs, even though Chandler had soundproof walls. </p><p>"Are you ok? Mac told me you were in a bad mood," Ram patted her shoulder. Duke pushed away his hand. "What are you even doing here? What do you want? I'm not going to have sex with you, if that's what you're looking for," she snapped at him. He stared at her blankly as she swallowed the rest of the rum and coke. "I came to say sorry for the other day-" "Save it!" she screeched. "I don't want to hear your false apology." He shrugged. "Why are you in such a bad mood? Mac told me you were mad, but I didn't expect you to be such a little bitch." Duke's whole face went red. "Just get out!" He didn't move. </p><p>"I'm not leaving until the drugs kick in." </p><p>"The <em>what</em>?" she said, her eyes going wide. Now that he mentioned it, her eyelids did feel very heavy and once again, her vision was going extremely blurry, but she'd just assumed it was just the rum. That explained why it tasted so damn bad. "I'll-" Ram covered her mouth with his hand. "Try anything funny and I'll cut you," he whispered. Very carefully, he brought out and giant kitchen knife from behind his back. Duke whimpered. She felt her consciousness slipping from her grasp. </p><p>The word 'help' was all she could muster</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When I read back on my work, I cringe so bad, but I hope you enjoyed. Also the way Duke found out that Chandler knew about Duke and Mac was extremely lazy of me and doesn't really make sense, but just go with it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Party Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've decided that all the Heathers are cis :).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mac checked her phone. It was already eight o'clock, and she hadn't seen Duke since half six. "Heather!" Mac cupped her hands over her face, trying to get the words travel. "Heather, where are you?" No response. Or any signs of her. "Heather!" she decided to look for her else where. </p><p>"Heather! Heather!" she screamed for Duke as she made her way to the back garden. Unsurprisingly, quite a few people were messing around in Chandler's pool. "Heather!" she called. <em>Maybe she's in the greenhouse,</em> Mac wondered, <em>She likes to go there when they're too many people at Heather's party to read. </em></p><p>She expected to find Duke huddled in the corner of the greenhouse, blending in with the green plants. Instead, she discovered Chandler eyeing up the greenhouse. "Heather?" Mac said, sounding confused. "What are you doing here?" Chandler turned swiftly, and obviously did not hear Mac come into the greenhouse. She looked a little startled. "I, uh, I was looking for Heather," she rambled. It was strange, Chandler <em>never</em> rambled. "Why?" Mac cocked her head to the side, resembling a lost puppy. Chandler swallowed. "I think I need to talk to her." Mac puffed up her cheeks. "Ye-yeah, you do." Chandler nodded. "You're looking for her too, right?" Mac gave her a meek thumbs up. "C'mon let's go look for her." </p><p>They walked back towards the house. Mac saw Chandler's hands clenching. She reached out for her fingers and looped them together. Chandler glanced down, with a surprised expression on her face, but instead of pulling away, she looked away embarrassed and tightened their grip on each other. Mac opened her mouth. "Shut up Heather," Chandler interrupted her before she had the chance to speak. Mac smiled. </p><p>"So, where do you think Heather is?" Mac cleared her throat. Chandler shrugged. "Normally I would say probably in one of the rooms upstairs hooking up, but since she's a virgin, I highly doubt it." Mac bit her lip. Chandler was right, it was highly unlikely that she was in one of the bedrooms as they were always occupied with <em>someone. </em>So where was she? "Maybe we could try? It's not impossible..." Mac offered. "Ok."</p><p>They did try the bedrooms. As they suspected she wasn't in Chandler's room, her parents room or her brother's room. Chandler sighed. "We could try the guest room, but it's usually locked," she scratched her head. Mac nodded. "Yeah, we should at least check." </p><p>Mac hummed as they walked through the hallway. Chandler pursed her lips to keep herself from joining in with her. She'd<em> never </em>hear the end of it if she did. "Shut up Heather." "Sorry Heather," she replied, not sounding very sorry at all. </p><p>"Go knock on the door," Chandler commanded, as the door came into view. "Ok!" Mac skipped over to it. She pounded on the door. "Heather? Are you in there? It's Heather and Heather," she clarified. "Heather if you're in there please come out," Chandler added. </p><p>"She's in here, yeah," a deep husky voice answered. "But she's with someone right now..."</p><p>Mac and Chandler looked at each other with the same thought: <em>That's Ram Sweeney isn't it? But Heather said she'd never do it with an asshole like him...</em> "We're coming in Heather!" Chandler warned. "NO!" Ram panicked. "I-I mean don't. She, uh doesn't want to see you." Chandler raised an eyebrow. "I don't care." </p><p>When they walked in, it was a sight. There were all of Ram's and Duke's clothes strewn all over the floor. Chandler's eyes went wide when she noticed that a packet of drugs were spilling out of Ram's jean's pockets. Both of them were naked on the bed. Duke's arms were tied to the bedposts and she had a gag in her mouth. Mac realized with a start that Ram was inside of her. Duke was still clutching an empty, red cup. Ram was sweaty and looked nervous.</p><p>Mac noticed two things about Duke's eyes. </p><p>Number one: she was <em>crying.</em></p><p>In the eight years that Mac had known Duke, she had <em>never</em> seen her cry. Not when Chandler's old dog ripped her favorite book to pieces and Chandler refused to apologize. Or when Mac begged her to climb up a tree to grab her balloon that got stuck up there and Duke accidently fell and broke her leg. Or when she was so excited to go to Paris with Mac and Chandler, all by themselves, but her parents said she couldn't because she was grounded for getting a B in science. Not <em>once.</em></p><p>Number two: there was a look in her eyes that clearly pleaded, <em>Help me.</em></p><p>Duke was the type of person that rarely asked for help. Mac did offer to help quite a bit, but Duke insisted she didn't need it every time. It did make Mac feel guilty since Duke was always helping her, but she reminded herself that she did give Duke the opportunity to get what she owed from Mac, but just never did. <em>This</em> was her chance to save Duke. </p><p>"What the <em>fuck </em>are you doing to her?" Mac said calmly. She <em>sounded</em> calm, but really she was raging on the inside. Ram stumbled for words. "I- uh, erm, you see-" Chandler strode over to him and slapped him. "Get out of my house," she said. "But-" "GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE YOU FUCKING PIG." He scrambled for his clothes and bolted for the door. Chandler could see Ram sprint over to his car, still naked out of the window. </p><p>"Heather, take care of Heather," Chandler pointed at Mac. "W-where are you going?" Mac asked nervously. Chandler stared at her blankly. "Party's over. I need everyone to leave." Mac nodded and Chandler left. Mac looked towards Duke, who hid under the blankets. "Heather, what are you doing?" Mac wondered aloud. "I want some privacy. I need to change," the voice came muffled. "Heather, I've seen you naked before," Mac sighed. Duke was quiet for a second. "The circumstances are different. Can't you just leave for five minutes?" Mac swallowed. "O-ok."</p><hr/><p>By the time Duke was changed, the house was empty, apart from the Heathers of course. When she opened the door to allow Mac into the room, she was gone. "Heather? Heather?" No response. "Where are they?" she murmured. "We're in the kitchen Heather!" Mac yelled. Duke went down to the kitchen. </p><p>"Hey," Chandler nodded. "Hi," Duke muttered back. Chandler and Mac were sitting around the kitchen island awkwardly. Duke scooted to the cabinets, and grabbed a glass. "So, I think I'll have some water and then I'll go home," she announced. </p><p>Silence. </p><p>"You're gonna go home? Don't you wanna stay here and order pizza or something?" Mac blurted out. Did she really want to go home? Mac knew for a fact that she wouldn't tell anybody at home and curl up in her bed to die internally. Duke chewed on the inside of her cheek. "Party's over though. You guys can do that if you'd like. I'm not really hungry anyways." "Don't fucking lie to us. We all know you're hungry. And are you really gonna go to that abusive household after you were fucking raped?" Chandler snapped harshly. Duke's whole face went red. </p><p>"I'm leaving," she decided. She started walking towards the font door. "Heather, wait!" Mac wailed. Mac jogged after her and Chandler steadily followed. "Heather, please wait! You need help, you need to talk to someone!" Mac begged. Duke opened the door before slamming it in Mac and Chandler's face. "Well this is going well," Chandler mumbled. Mac threw open the door. "Heather wait!"</p><p>"I'm fine Heather," Duke lied. "Just let me go home." Mac's hands shook violently. "You're not fine Heather. Who are you lying to? You need to talk to us! We're only trying to help-" "I'M FINE HEATHER! YOU MIGHT BE JUST TRYING TO 'HELP' BUT I DON'T<em> WANT</em> YOUR HELP," Duke screamed. Mac's nails dug into the palms of her hands. Quite suddenly, Mac wrapped her arms around Duke. </p><p>"I love you," she whispered. </p><p>"Oh," was all Duke could muster. She could Mac's icy breath on her neck. "Not like a friend. I love you. I care so much about you. But you worry me. Like now or with your bulimia," she was still whispering and Duke felt a lump form in her throat. "Please just come back inside. We can order pizza or something." Duke nodded a bit. "Come on," Mac coaxed. </p><p>"I love you too," Duke finally replied. Her hands were quaking. "Can I- do you wanna go out with sometime?" Mac grinned. "Yeah, let's do it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uh, I was reading over this and realized there was lowkey a load of mistakes so sorry if you had to read this before I edited it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Her Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: d slur, f slur, homophobia<br/>This turned out wayyyy darker than I originally planned</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Duke and Mac were curled up together on Chandler's leather sofa. Duke had her head on Mac's shoulder and was sleeping soundly. Kindly, Mac kept perfectly still and let her sleep. <em>Beetlejuice</em> was playing on the TV, although nobody was really paying any attention to it. Chandler couldn't help but sneak peeks at the girls every five minutes. She felt...<em> lonely</em> looking at them. Or was it jealousy- </p><p>"So what are you guys now?" Chandler blurted out, mostly to keep herself from thinking about it. Mac frowned slightly. "I-I don't know," she pondered. "I want to be girlfriends, but I'm not sure about Heather. She did ask me out though, maybe she does want to as well?" Chandler shrugged. "Do you really want to deal with that though? Sure, she's got a pretty face, but she's got serious issues. Bulimia, attachment issues, commitment issues, abusive parents, just to name a few." Mac gaped at her. "I didn't tell her I loved her without knowing the consequences, asshole. Would you mind to stop pulling on my dick, Heather?" Mac snapped. "Besides we don't <em>really</em> know what happened that day."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>(Four years earlier; when the girls were fourteen)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Heathers were at Duke's house as usual on a Wednesday evening. "Heather, I'm bored," Chandler whined, hanging halfway off Duke's new couch. "Can't we walk down to seven eleven? I wanna get corn nuts, or a slushie." Duke fidgeted with her fingers nervously. "I dunno Heather, I'd have to go ask my parents," Duke said, sounding unwilling. "Then go ask dumbass," Chandler shot back impatiently. Duke gulped. "I think they're in a bad mood Heather..." Chandler looked up at her. "It doesn't hurt to ask," Chandler said firmly, clearing indicating that she did not care if her parents got mad. Duke nodded and left the room.</em>
</p><p><em>"Heather's been gone for a while now," Mac pointed out after checking her watch. Chandler checked the time on her phone. "Yeah. Maybe we should go see what's taking so long," Chandler suggested. Mac chewed on her thumb's nail. "Sure."  They searched for Duke, Chandler uninterestedly and Mac curiously. "God, where</em> is <em>she?" Chandler grumbled. "Sorry," came Duke's voice from inside the next room. "You </em>should <em>be sorry-" Mac interrupted her by covering her mouth with her hand. "Shh," she whispered. Chandler raised an eyebrow and tried to listen from the hallway. </em></p><p><em>"Heather, I </em>told<em> you, stop bringing your friends over to our house," somebody said. Chandler could swear that it was Duke's mother, but her tone had changed so drastically, it couldn't have been her. "Does this look like a playhouse to you?" "I'm sorry," Duke repeated. "GOD HEATHER! Do you ever say anything other than sorry? Jesus, why can't you get a goddamn vocabulary? It's no wonder you did so badly in English." Chandler thought back on how Duke had gotten an eighty-six on that test. "Sorr-" There was a sound of skin smacking against skin, and then a thump. "DO NOT ACT LIKE A SMART ASS WITH ME HEATHER! YOU KNOW WHAT? GET OUT! GO TO SEVEN ELEVEN FOR ALL I CARE, JUST GET OUT OF MY GODDAMN HOUSE!"</em></p><hr/><p>"Whatever," Chandler said, obviously not believing Mac. "I know what I heard." Mac's fists clenched. "You know she's sensitive about that.." "Oh, she's sensitive about<em> everything</em>! Boo-fucking-hoo," Chandler snarled. Mac glared at her. "God Heather, why do you have to be such a bitch all the time-" "Shut up Heather." </p><p>"I'm not fucking sorry," Mac said. </p><p>Chandler rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Are you gonna finish that pizza?" There was only one slice, <em>Duke's </em>slice, but it only had a couple of nibbles at the end of the pizza. "Yeah, sure, she wouldn't have finished it anyway." Chandler just grabbed the pizza. "She tried for you though," she whispered. <em>Don't you </em>dare<em> let your voice crack, pussy</em>, Chandler screamed internally. Either she didn't hear her, or ignored her, because Mac didn't respond. The credits for <em>Beetlejuice</em> starting playing. Mac jumped a bit. "I suppose I should wake Heather, it's almost ten o'clock," she huffed. "I'll get her to give me a lift, ok?" Chandler nodded. "Knock yourselves out."</p><hr/><p>Mac and Duke left the house, hand in hand. Chandler felt her throat tighten. Why couldn't she have something like that? Someone who would give her a soul. Someone who could stop the pain and not care if she was broken. <em>I'm not broken though, </em>Chandler reminded herself. <em>I have everything at this school, something some girls would </em>kill<em> for. </em>So why did she feel like this? So empty inside and alone? <em>I wanna go home</em><em>...</em> She was sobbing, but why? She couldn't understand. She realized with a jolt that she <em>was </em>home. Yet she felt so<em> homeless. </em>Her head was throbbing; she was already regretting the beers. "Ugh," she growled. "I need to go to bed." So she did just that.</p><hr/><p>School that Monday was absolute <em>torture</em> for Chandler. She had to endure as Duke and Mac were being lovey-dovey. They were holding hands and Duke was nuzzling her head into Mac's neck (they looked especially cute since Duke was 4'11 and Mac was 5'6, but Chandler would never admit that). They'd even kissed when Duke had finally come into the cafeteria. </p><p>Chandler could feel the stares burning into her back. Everyone was whispering about and she could even hear some of them saying: "Why doesn't Chandler just ditch those dykes?" Chandler balled up her fists. <em>Because I like them</em>, she tried to convince herself. But why <em>did </em>she keep them around. That's when she saw Ram making his way over to their table. Mac noticed the dickhead as well. She whispered something into Duke's ear, and she tensed up. </p><p>"Hello ladies," Ram announced his presence. Mac looked up at him. She gave him a dirty look. "Leave us alone Sweeney." That was odd. Usually Mac called him Ram or a stupid nickname like, 'our star player'. Ram frowned. "Come on, don't tell me you're still mad about Saturday? Listen, that was just a little misunderstanding-" "No it wasn't Sweeney!" Mac said harshly. "We know what happened. Heather told us!" Duke shrunk. "What is it you want Ram?" Chandler interjected. </p><p>"I was just wondering if you ladies would like to come over to my house for a little fun-" Mac punched him, right in the jaw. "I said leave us alone, jackass!" Ram looked angry now. "Well if you'd just told me that you're all a bunch of dykes, I wouldn't have come over." Both Mac and Chandler gaped at him. "Take that back, you dickhead!" Chandler threatened. All eyes were on their table now. "No," Ram smirked. "You can't say that word," Duke said quietly, but the entire cafeteria was silent, so everyone could hear. </p><p>"Unless of course you're gay yourself, Sweeney." </p><p>All the students and half the teachers burst into laughter. Ram went scarlet. "Sweeney the faggot!" somebody started chanting, and soon half the school was joining in. Ram grabbed Duke's collar. "You're gonna regret that, you little bitch-" A fist smacked his cheek before he could finish. "Leave us alone," Mac repeated. Ram glared at all three of them before stomping off furiously. </p><p>"Well done Heather," Chandler remarked, slapping Duke's back. "You put on quite the show there."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>After Ram is a lil shit about Duke and Mac, Duke stops showing affection in public :((<br/>Also Imma try get this done before the 11th, because that's when I start school again, but we'll see</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: abusive parents</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Heather?" Duke finally picked up her phone after it rang about fifteen times. It was seven in the morning and Duke was <em>not</em> a early riser. "Sorry Heather, but turns out my Dad is taking me to New York for the break, I'll have to cancel all our plans," Mac whispered through the phone. "Heather, why are you whispering?" Duke yawned. "Sorry babe, but my Dad says I can't use my phone the entire time I'm there. I just needed to tell you. I've gotta go, I'm sorry." "Heath-" Mac hung up. </p><p>Duke sighed. "Am I really gonna be alone for the rest of the break?" she cursed under her breath. "Guess I'll have to hang with Heather..." She dialed Chandler on her phone. After three rings somebody picked up. "HEATHER WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU DOING CALLING ME AT SEVEN-FIFTEEN?!" Duke pulled the phone from her ear. She had totally forgotten that Chandler was an even worse morning person than Duke. "Oh. Don't worry about it, I'll call you later-" "I'm already awake jerk. What do you want Heather?" Chandler interrupted in her usual bitchy way. Duke flinched, even though she <em>knew</em> that Chandler wasn't anywhere near her. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this week, since, well you know, Mac's gonna be in New York-" "Actually I didn't know. I was thinking of having a chill break, but I guess I could spend it with you. I'm throwing a party on Friday though, you're welcome to come-" Chandler's voice faltered a bit. She realized how insensitive it sounded. </p><p>Duke cleared her throat. "I might come, if you'll promise to stay with me at all times," Duke offered. Chandler snorted. "What? You expect me to chaperone?" Duke's cheeks flushed. "W-well, I, uh, wouldn't-" "I'm joking Heather," Chandler rolled her eyes. "Of course I'll chaperone. But moving onwards, will you be coming to mine or do you wanna go shopping or something?" Duke opened her mouth. "Wait, you know what? Just drive over to mine at twelve. Don't be late." And with that, Chandler cut off the call. </p><p>Duke was left looking blankly at her phone. "God, my friends are so rude."</p>
<hr/><p>Duke drove to Chandler's house in her green Jeep. She came to a slow stop because of a red light standing in the way. She drummed her fingers on her steering wheel impatiently. "Heather will <em>slaughter </em>me if I'm late," she muttered. When Duke finally arrived at Chandler's house, she seemed to be in a bad mood. Her arms were crossed, her foot was tapping against the pavement and her lips were pouted. "What's wrong baby girl?" Duke said jokingly, while rolling down the window. "C'mon let's motor," Chandler said, scrambling into shotgun. "Drive." "To where-" "JUST DRIVE DAMMIT." </p><p>Duke drove to the mall. She parked in the spot closest to the entrance. When the car was fully off, Duke turned to Chandler. "Seriously, what's wrong?" she said, gently taking one of Chandler's hands. Surprisingly, she did not snatch her hand away. "My parents were in another one of their screaming matches," she said quietly, avoiding eye contact with Duke. "What was it about this time?" Duke asked daringly. On a bad day, Chandler might've slapped Duke for asking. Instead, she pursed her lips. "My dad was mad at my brother for not making it onto the football team, and my mom tried to defend him, but then they started fighting again." Duke squeezed her hand as if to say 'keep going'.</p><p>"I think they might get divorced Heather. Should I really care though? I don't even like either of them that much. Especially not mom," Chandler's voice cracked. "Oh Heather," Duke said sympathetically, embracing her in a warm hug. "You'll always have Heather and I." Chandler couldn't help think about how Duke and Mac were a couple now and how she felt like a third wheel. "Heather," Chandler spoke. "Why won't you tell me or Heather about your parents?" Duke froze. She didn't say anything. Chandler was about to move on, since she didn't expect Duke to tell her anything. </p><p>"You're right. They're abusive," Duke whispered, gripping Chandler tighter now. She listened curiously. "My mom is manipulative. My dad," her voice went high-pitched, "insults me right to my face. They both hit me. They don't care about me, only about their stupid 'reputation'. That's why they're so fixed on me getting good grades and being the 'perfect girl'. How that backfired!" She forced a laugh. It sounded high and unnatural. "I go to parties and get drunk! I skip school! I binge eat and force myself to vomit it all back up! I starve myself! How fucking ironic!" Eventually the laughter turned into tears, and Duke was left crying and clinging onto Chandler. </p><p>"Let's go home Heather," Chandler suggested, quickly giving Duke a hug. She nodded curtly, sniffing.</p>
<hr/><p>That week, Duke and Chandler became so much closer as friends. Everyday they did something different, mostly out since Chandler's parents were always yelling at each other and, well, Chandler and Mac hadn't been to Duke's house since that day. On Friday morning, Chandler called Duke earlier than usual. "Heather!" Chandler exclaimed through the phone. Once again, Duke was forced to yank her phone away from her ear. "Jesus," she mumbled groggily. "What's this about? Normally you wouldn't be up until at least eleven." "My parents aren't home!" She shrieked excitedly. "Come over! As soon as you can. C'mon Heather, I'm so giddy already!" Chandler started chanting Duke's name. Duke sighed. "I'm coming. Goodbye." She hung up on Chandler. </p><p>Duke felt slightly satisfied after she cut off Chandler. It was fun to actually shut up Chandler for once. "Suck it Heather," she teased to a fifteen year old Chandler standing in one of her many pictures that were pinned to her mirror that sat on her vanity. Duke only vaguely remembered that day mostly bits and pieces. Like how that day was when The Heathers really started wearing red, yellow and green. Or how Chandler had made around five 'enemies' from older years that day. She refused to move from their cafeteria table, even though Mac and Duke didn't mind moving. That was also the first day Duke had went to a party and made out with a boy. She disliked doing it, but didn't say so to Mac or Chandler. Duke smiled fondly at the memories. </p><p>Duke grabbed her car keys and ran for her car.</p><p>She drove for Chandler's house, blasting music out of the window, not caring if she woke the neighbors. Thanks to her reckless driving, she got there in less than five minutes. Just like on the first day, Chandler was waiting for Duke in her porch. As soon as she glanced at the Jeep, Chandler waved. "Heather! Hey!" <em>What the hell is wrong with her? She's been acting weird for a whole week now.</em> "Hey Heather," Duke responded. "Let's go inside!" Chandler said, warmly. Duke narrowed her eyes suspiciously. </p><p>"So, what do you wanna do?" Chandler asked lazily. "My brother is at a sleepover, so we can pretty much do anything." Duke nibbled on her thumb. "I don't mind," she lied. Maybe it was a setup and Chandler was planning something awful. Chandler shrugged. "Dunno. We could rewatch <em>Beetlejuice</em>?" Duke raised an eyebrow. "What? For the hundredth time?" Duke said. "Besides, Heather will probably make us watch it when she gets back.” Chandler bit the inside of her cheek. “When is Heather coming back anyway?” she wondered. Duke shrugged. “She didn’t say,” she said simply.</p><p>They ended up playing Monopoly, Duke as the cat and Chandler as the dog (Duke picked first and Chandler chose the dog to spite her). Duke didn’t see the point in it; it was mega boring with only two people and Monopoly was pretty boring anyways. Twenty minutes into the game and Duke sighed. </p><p>“Heather, this is super lame, can’t we do something else?” she groaned. Chandler frowned. “You don’t like Monopoly? You didn’t wanna watch <em>Beetlejuice </em>either, so  what <em>do </em>you wanna do? Chandler retorted. Duke put her hand on her chin. “Truth or dare?” she suggested. “Jesus, how old are you? Thirteen?” Chandler snorted. Duke, however looked dead serious, so Chandler grinned. “I’m going first!” she announced.</p><p>”Truth or dare Heather?” Chandler said, looking particularly evil. Duke didn’t look frightened. “Truth,” Duke said confidently. “Is it true that you’re a disastrous lesbian who’s deeply in love with Heather McNamara?” Duke nodded. “‘Tis true,” she said. “That was a suck-y one Heather, you already knew that.” Chandler shook her finger. “You never told me you were a lesbo.” Duke made an “ah” sound.</p><p>”Alright Chandler, truth or dare?” Duke questioned. It was odd; she rarely referred to Mac and Chandler by their last names unless (a) she was about to get serious, (b) she was speaking to her mother or father or (c) she was extremely mad at them. “Uh, truth,” Chandler decided. Duke smiled wickedly. “Is it true that you had a threesome with Kurt and Ram behind the school?” </p><p>“…Yes,” Chandler did not deny it. “But when I left halfway through, they started fucking with each other. Guess who tops?” Duke thought for a moment. “Ram?” she stifled a chuckle. “No,” Chandler went into a fit of giggles and Duke roared with laughter.</p><p>”Ok, ok, ok,” Chandler panted, trying to catch her breath. “Truth or dare, Duke?” Duke wiggled her eyebrows. “Dare.” “First dare huh?” Chandler mused. “I dare you to get me some beer!” Duke rolled her eyes. “Your ones have been kinda lame Chandler…” She stuck out her tongue. “Just go!” she squealed, throwing a pillow from her bed at Duke. “Alright, alright, I’m going,” she said, jogging downstairs. </p><p>She grabbed four bottles of beer from underneath the stairway. <em>This should be enough </em>Duke decided. Her mind flickered back to Chandler. <em>For now anyways.</em></p>
<hr/><p>Duke and Chandler played for at least another half hour. Those four beer bottles were gone and Chandler had wasted another dare to get Duke to bring up an entire six pack, but even those were drunken. </p><p>“Truth or dare Chandler?” Duke sang. “Hm. I chose dare!” she exclaimed dramatically, flopping onto her bed. Duke stuck out her tongue. “I dare you to… confess your love to the person you like and kiss them the next time you see them!” Duke proclaimed. Chandler shrugged. “Close your eyes Dukie!” Dukie was an old nickname Chandler used to call Duke, mostly because she was immature. “Why?” Duke wailed. “I’m going to text them. And you never said that I had to tell you,” Chandler explained. Duke pouted but obeyed. After all, logic was logic, even if it did come from Heather Chandler. </p><p>Duke could hear the clicking and clacking of Chandler’s keyboard. It must have been a very long text because she was typing away for a while. “Almost done there Chandler?” Duke asked sarcastically. “Almost Dukie,” Chandler replied ironically. </p><p>Chandler crept around Duke and forced her eyelids open. </p><p>“I’m done,” Chandler said, smiling sweetly. Instinctively, Duke pushed Chandler away. “Agh. Sorry Heather,” Duke muttered, rubbing her eyes. “No worries.” Chandler reached out an arm. “C’mon. Let’s sober up.” Duke grabbed her hand, pulling herself up, yanking down Chandler in the process. “Yeah let’s go.”</p>
<hr/><p>Chandler’s party had finally started and Duke was curled up in one of Chandler’s comfy armchairs and her friend was doing shots and getting drunk again. Duke sheepishly melted into the chair. She ached for Mac. <em>Please come back soon, </em>Duke prayed. To who, she didn’t know, considering that she was an atheist. </p><p>Perhaps there was a God because Duke could swear that she saw a flash of yellow come through the front door. “Heather,” she murmured. She knew it wasn’t, but she was hopeful. Otherwise she’d be stranded on that little couch for another 3 hours. She felt exhausted and her eyes slowly closed. </p><p>Somebody was shaking at her shoulders. “Heather, are you ok?” the person said worriedly. Duke recognized that voice. Her eyelids flew open. “Heather!” Duke shouted. She wrapped her arms around Mac’s waist. “I missed you,” she admitted. Mac smiled. “Missed you too.” </p><p>“Heather!” Chandler’s voiced boomed. </p><p>Chandler abandoned whatever she was doing and rushed over to Mac. She grabbed her hand and started running upstairs. Duke panicked. Was she supposed to follow? Chandler did promise to ‘chaperone’ her but then she ran off with Mac. Duke quickly decided to trail them. </p><p>They dashed into Chandler’s room, still holding hands. </p><p>“He-Heather what’s wrong? You’re kind of scaring me,” Mac said, trying to smile. “Ok, so don’t freak out but-“ Duke’s jaw dropped as Chandler kissed Mac.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had to do this on my phone since my mom took away my laptop for “back talk” or something (I wasn’t really listening) and it took me like and hour so I hope you enjoy:/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sick Of Their Teenage Angst Bullshit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like the chapter name LMAO.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mac pushed away almost immediately. "What the actual <em>fuck</em> Heather?!" she gasped. Chandler shifted awkwardly, unable to look Mac in the eye. "It was a dare," she muttered. Mac eyed Chandler up suspiciously. "A joke? Was that text part of this bullshit as well?" Mac whipped out her phone and shoved it in Chandler's face. Chandler pursed her lips. "It was part of the dare, yeah." She added something else that Mac didn't catch. "What?" Mac said. </p><p>"I said it wasn't a fucking joke," Chandler repeated. Mac chewed the inside of her cheek. "I have a girlfriend," Mac informed her. "I know," Chandler said. "It wouldn't work." "I know," Chandler said, sounding like a broken record. "Maybe if it weren't for Heather-" "I KNOW HEATHER!" Chandler shouted. "I just- I thought that maybe we could be a- a polyamory or work something out, you know?" Mac bit harder and she could feel blood ooze out this time. "But, but you don't even like Heather."</p><p>"I do like Heather!" Chandler insisted. "But do you like <em>like</em> her? That's the question," Mac asked Chandler. Chandler laughed. "Of course I like <em>like </em>her. If I wasn't into her, I wouldn't have suggested this. You're avoiding the <em>real</em> question Heather-" Chandler leaned into Mac's ear. "What about you? Do you like <em>like</em> me?" she whispered. It sent a chill down Mac's back. She took a step back. "I'd better get Heather. This does seem like something we should talk about with her," Mac said abruptly. Chandler grinned a bit as Mac left to find Duke. "You're still dodging the question Heather!" Chandler called out. Mac waved her hand dismissively.</p>
<hr/><p>Mac searched for Duke. Eventually she found her in the upstairs bathroom, curled up and rocking back and forth with tears streaming down her face. </p><p>"What's wrong Heather?" Mac said quietly, closing the door behind her. Duke sniffed. "You're gonna break up with me, aren't you?" Duke whispered, sounding terrified. Mac froze "W-what makes you think that?" Mac stumbled over her words. "I saw you and Heather kissing in her room. She likes you, right? You got a super long text from her earlier, didn't you? She likes you," Duke confirmed. Mac studied Duke's face. She was heartbroken and crying silently. "That doesn't mean I'll leave you," Mac pointed out. "Yeah you will," Duke interjected. "Who would pick me over her? Me over perfect Heather Chandler? I don't think anybody would. Not even you. We don't even have to breakup officially. Just leave and I'll except it." </p><p>"What are you talking about Heather?" Mac put her arms around Duke's neck. "I love you Heather. Remember that." Mac kissed Duke's cheek. Duke whimpered. "Yeah," she said in a high pitched voice. "C'mon. We need to talk to Heather," Mac helped Duke up. "About what?" Duke said curiously. Mac put her index finger to her lips. "You'll see."</p>
<hr/><p>When Mac and Duke came into the bedroom. Chandler was pacing the room nervously. "Heather!" she exclaimed. Neither Mac nor Duke knew who she was talking about. "Hey," Mac greeted. Duke gave a small wave. "Well, go ahead and sit down," Chandler said. Mac fell gracefully to the floor and crossed her legs. Duke placed herself carefully onto Chandler's bed and tucked her legs under her chin. "What is this about?" Duke wondered aloud. Chandler gave Mac a look that said "You didn't tell her?" and Mac replied by sticking out her tongue which meant "It's your fault." Chandler sighed. </p><p>"See, the thing is, I like you, <em>both</em> of you," Chandler clarified. "And I know you're together and all that but I was thinking that maybe we could all, you know, go out or something?" Duke clutched her legs tighter. Mac turned towards Duke. "I don't know if you wanna do this, but I would be willing to try if you are," Mac said truthfully. "I-I like you too, Heather," Duke said blankly. "This is all kind of confusing, but Heather, I don't want to force you into this, but if you really <em>do</em> like Heather, we should go for it." Mac nodded. "I think I do like Heather and Heather, I agree, this is <em>very </em>confusing, but I think we should go for it." </p><p>"Well Heather, welcome to the club!" Duke announced tiredly. Chandler smiled. "Thanks. Sorry, I'm a bit late." "So, what do you wanna do for our first date guys?" Mac asked them. Duke yawned. "I don't know and I don't really mind either," she murmured, getting under Chandler's duvet. Chandler rolled her eyes. "Movies?" she suggested. Mac nodded. "Yeah, that'll be nice." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like it's kind of forced and bad and short but hope you enjoyed. I headcanon that The Heathers go to the movies at least once a week. Hopefully the next chapter will be very fluffy, but I can only seem to write angst so we'll see.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, it's pretty short, but it's not angsty! It's actually fluffy! And happy! :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chandler was waiting in her Porshe outside Duke's house. Normally she'd honk the horn and scream for her to get her ass into her car, but today it felt unfair to do that. Chandler wasn't dressed too fancily, since they were only going to the movies. But then again, casual for Chandler was fancy for somebody like Veronica Sawyer. She wondered if she <em>was</em> too dressed up to go to the cinema. She hoped that Duke was wearing similar to her. </p><p>Chandler tapped her foot impatiently. She did ring the doorbell about five minutes or so. She wished Duke would hurry up so they wouldn't be late. Finally Duke jogged out of her front door. She was wearing a green plaid and pleated skirt with white tights. On her arms was a white shirt and on top of that she wore and black band t-shirt with green designs on it. Chandler sighed. She would look overdressed now. "Sorry," Duke breathed. "My parents were lecturing me for a good ten minutes about something. I wasn't listening." Chandler chuckled. She gave Duke a quick peck on her cheek and Duke's face went scarlet. "C'mon, let's get Heather," Chandler said, taking off. </p><p>They were there within five minutes. "I'll go ring the doorbell," Duke offered. Chandler nodded. Duke made her way to the door, and just as she was about to ring the doorbell, Mac burst out of the door. "Heather!" she exclaimed, jumping onto Duke and giving her a hug. "I've been ready for almost two hours now!" Duke hugged her back. "You're that excited, huh?" Mac shrugged. "Yeah!" Chandler eyed up Mac. She too was wearing a dress, but unlike Chandler's it was a simple and plain yellow dress. Chandler groaned. </p><p>"Come on guys, let's go already!" Chandler yelled. "Coming!" Duke replied. They hopped into the Porshe and Chandler started driving as soon as the doors were closed. "To the movies!" she proclaimed.</p><hr/><p>"What movie should we go see?" Duke asked, staying near to Mac and Chandler. "I don't know. What do you wanna see?" "We should see <em>Frozen 2</em>!" Chandler said cackling and doubling over "If you want to," Mac said skeptically. She glanced at Duke to see what she wanted to watch. "I'm fine with that. But I heard the second <em>Jumanji</em> is supposed to be very good." Chandler gave them a confused look. "I was <em>joking</em>," Chandler said. "I know," Duke said clearing her throat. "But Heather said she wanted to watch it the last time we were here." Mac nodded. "I did say that. So, <em>Frozen 2</em>?" There was no objections and Chandler muttered "Good Lord." </p><p>Chandler walked up to the counter. "Three tickets for <em>Frozen 2</em>," she said through gritted teeth. "How old is she?" the guy at the counter asked, pointing at Duke. "Twelve," Chandler lied. They did this every time they went to the cinema. Since Duke was so short and she had a baby face, everyone thought she was a child and this meant they could get away with paying a child's ticket for her. "And uh, three buckets of small popcorn and three cokes," she ordered. The guy printed out their tickets. He filled up their buckets and drinks. "That'll be $30, ma'am." </p><p>Chandler gave them their stuff. "Thank you," Duke said politely. "Thanks!" Mac gave her a hug. "Let's just get this over with," Chandler mumbled. Mac heard her. "You're gonna have fun Heather," she promised. Chandler raised an eyebrow. "Will I though?" she asked. Mac nodded fiercely. "You <em>will.</em>"</p><p>Chandler wasn't really paying attention during the movie, mostly on Instagram or Snapchat. Mac kept scolding her to get off her phone, but she didn't listen. "It's better than Duke!" she retorted. Duke's head was on Mac's shoulder and was fast asleep. "But I can't wake her, she's so cute!" Mac wailed. "There's nobody even here!" It was true, they were the only people watching the movie. Mac pouted. "Whatever." Chandler shut off her phone. "Alright. I'll do it for you," she said, kissing her cheek. Mac smiled. "Thank you."</p><hr/><p>(Epilogue)</p><p>The Heathers graduated and Duke went off to college. Mac and Chandler insisted they lived together in a crappy apartment close to the university. Two years after Duke graduated, The Heathers got married in New York. Both Duke and Chandler were disowned by their parents. Mac was worried for their mental health, but Duke seemed happier than ever and Chandler said she was fine with it as long as she could see her brother occasionally. Duke's mental health blossomed. She no longer purged or starved herself and was in stable conditions. I hate to be a cliche, but The Heathers lived happily ever after.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This made me extremely lonely. Honestly writing this was a roller coaster but I enjoyed so imma keep writing. Probably gonna be lots of anime stuff :)</p><p>Also I clearly had no idea how to end this but anyway. The ending sucked sorry.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not American so idk how the schools are, also I haven't vomited since last year, so I don't really remember how it feels so sowwwyyyyyy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>